Report 436
Report #436 Skillset: Combat Skill: New Org: Ebonguard Status: Completed Sept 2010 Furies' Decision: Another solution is being implemented. Problem: Currently there is a disparity between casters/2h warriors and 1h warriors in terms of the efficacy of critical hits. A Warrior with 1h weapons has half the damage on each swing versus their 2h counterparts, but each swing can critical hit. This means that when more than one mob is in the room, a warrior can swing at one mob, get an annihilating hit on the first blow (killing the target), and then their second weapon hits the next mob in the room. However, if a caster gets an annihilating hit, they are stopped right there-- there is no carry-over. Moreover, their annihilating hit is far more powerful and thus has much more 'waste' associated with it. For example, let's say my annihilating attack with one weapon does 500 damage, and a caster's does 1000 (these are just examples): if our target has 400 health, my annihilating has very little 'overkill,' while the caster's is just plain wasted. The extra damage goes nowhere, whereas mine has at least some ability to continue on with my second attack on a new target. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: A new skill in Combat called 'overkill' that stores the excess damage from one mob's death for 15s if you killed it with a critical, and will use it on your next attack. This extra damage is dissipated harmlessly if you attack something that is immune to critical hits. Player Comments: ---on 9/8 @ 07:48 writes: Yes, please. Finally putting all of those wasted criticals to use to help in bashing would make me a very, very happy camper, especially as a caster. ---on 9/8 @ 08:07 writes: Yes please, would be great. What happens if you critical on the followup hit too, or don't use up the full damage on the following second attack? WOuld it carry over to the third and so forth until the overkill pool is drained? ---on 9/8 @ 16:40 writes: Yes please. This will finally, finally bring up caster bashing to be comparable to warrior/monk bashing. Wasted criticals have been a huge issue for caster bashing. My staff kills anything I hunt in an Anni (from full). Meaning WSC for me are entirely pointless. Solution 1, go. ---on 9/15 @ 03:46 writes: Agree with this. Criticals should be allowed on the overkill hit, but only the original damage should be allowed to crit, so to speak. Like you do the attack, the chance to crit is rolled, then whatever damage that is, the overkill damage is added on top of it. In other words, overkill damage never gets multiplied by crits, eh? ---on 9/15 @ 03:56 writes: Also, I don't think the word 'overkill' fits thematically in Combat. Either call it overkill and put it in environment, call it PowerSave and put it in discipline, or call it Press or SecondStrike and put it in combat. ---on 9/16 @ 02:20 writes: Yes please. Aetolia has this, pure awesome.